Exemption 1: Lawn of the Undead
Notices Okay guys before you start reading this I would like to state one thing about this fanfic: Now if it gets cut off, this notice will appear again. So please enjoy what we have so far. Italics = Actions or something happening. Bold = Place and/or time change Both = SCREAM (or just a really loud noise) (This series is spin-off of the Planteam series, also under construction. See the first episode here.) UPDATE: WELL AGENT ANDREW MARTINS, CYBORG IS A GOOD ONE! I THINK I'LL LET YOU KEEP IT! UPDATE2: PS, some of my chars got deleted. And WhatInTheNameOfMeowAreYouDoingWithTheViewersName. (that was coffee bean talk) UPDATE3: Had to change the viewer's secret crush, I was the real lover. UPDATE4: More story and... uh... I got bored with the cyborg part. And now I know what snowpea means. I basically used the "username" template for it. Go into editmode and see for yourself, it should be the first character. UPDATE5: Added link to the reference for XL mode, and a few minor other edits. UPDATE6: EXPUNGED Characters * : (Whatever you are, he's in love with Laura) 15 years old (M) * Zomboss: Some evil zombie mastermind (i want to say alien mastermind but he's no alien), ???? years old (M) * Lyssa: Sunflower, 18 years old (F) * Thecoolguy81: A direct neighbor of Crazy Dave. Further info about his cyborg nature is classified OH WHAT AM I SAYING! Fine I'll also tell you he has a secret crush on Lyssa. (M) * The Zombies: random zombies of all types, age varies (M/F) * Polson: Laser Bean, 17 years old (M) * Crazy Dave: Who else? (M) * Lambda: Gatling Peashooter, 22 years old (M) * Ron: Bamboo Shoot, 14 years old (M) * Laura: Fire Peashooter, 15 years old (F) * Icicle: Ice Repeater (fires 2 ice peas at once), 18 years old (F) * Kitty (Princess Kitty): Sunflower, about around 10 years old (i got this all from a picture) (F) Story Prologue Thecoolguy81's house, 7:15 AM Thecoolguy81: Yawn... I wonder what time it is? Looks at clock ''7:15. Too early. ZZZZZ... Kitty: ''Walks into room, grabs megaphone Thecoolguy81: Don't even think about it. 7:30 AM Thecoolguy81: That was some good buffet line back there. Wonder what's in the mail? Kitty: (from Crazy Dave's house): RISE AND SHINEEEEEE! (Click here if you don't get the reference) Thecoolguy81: That was... awkward. ''Opens mailbox and scans letter Thecoolguy81: Well might as well go. Wait there's something else... Thecoolguy81: Might as well do that too. '''130 Shorepoint Parkway at 6:50 PM Thecoolguy81: That's a good record player we've got there. And still in good shape after some hard years, by the looks of it. : I'd say so. And that sunflower over th-- Kitty: HELP! Getting beaten up by something, supposedly a zombie... Crazy Dave: Grabs machine gun and runs to the site Thecoolguy81: Okay new plan! Follows Crazy Dave with pea cannon cocked Lockdown door: Slams behind them, they don't notice until the screams... Plants in party room and : AHHHHH HELP US!!!!! Thecoolguy81: Dave you get the zombies, I'll get the door--wait what's that screaming. '''''IT'S COMING FROM THE PARTY ROOM! QUICK, COVER ME! Crazy Dave: Throws self on Thecoolguy81 Thecoolguy81: I didn't mean literally. Crazy Dave: Oh, THAT cover me. Gets off Thecoolguy81: Runs to the screams Lyssa: Help! Thecoolguy81: Stares in horror ''No... no no no no nononononononoooo! ''Transforms to XL Mode ''RRRRRG, I GOTTA SMASH DOWN THAT DOOR WATCH OUT! (''Ricochets off the door with a BONG) ''OW! I guess that's a lockdown door. '''Behind the door' Lyssa: Well maybe you should bust it with the secret control panel? Thecoolguy81: SENSOR SCANS INDICATE THERE IS NO CONTROL PANEL EXCEPT... except... GET DOWN! Plants: WHAT!? Thecoolguy81: JUST GET DOWN!!!!!!! Zomboss smashes through the wall Zomboss: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My new Zombot 3000 will pack a punch into YOU! Thecoolguy81: Finally destroys the door ''THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! ''Throws Zombot into opposite wall Browncoat Zombies #1-55: (As they s''warm around Thecoolguy81) BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Thecoolguy81: Too many of them! Mentality collapse, initiating utter and complete SELF DESTRUCT! Browncoat Zombies: OH NO! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lyssa: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Thecoolguy81: ... Lyssa: sniff sniff Thecoolguy81: Uh... is everybody okay? Those zombies are SO stupid, dudes. Zomboss: WHAT?! Kicks into huge spikeweed cluster Thecoolguy81: ..........ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!111 Zomboss: Okay Siri how many nuclear stink bombs is equivalent to one can of knockout gas? Siri: fifty three tredecillion, four hundred ninety eight duodecillion, six hundred eighty nine undecillion , four hundred fifty seven decillion, six hundred eighty nine nonillion, four hundred thirty seven octillion, six hundred eighty nine septillion, seven hundred sixty eight sextillion, nine hundred seventy five quintillion, six hundred ninety eight quadrillion, four hundred sixty nine trillion, eight hundred forty five billion, three hundred seventy six million, nine hundred eighty three thousand, seven hundred ninety eight bombs (53498689457689437689768975698469845376983798) = one can of knockout gas. Zomboss: Canister? Siri: Times 2. Zomboss: Zombot? Siri: Overflow. (53498689457689437689768975698469845376983798 * 3) on your calc! PS: impossible. Zomboss: Fires gas, all plants faint (except Thecoolguy81) Thecoolguy81: Destroys ceiling and escapes. Also Blocks knockout gas from escaping with a giant 40-ton brick. Disables XL mode and runs home. A note from the author FORGEDDABOUT IT! Chapter One: The Zomboss Zombass Thecoolguy81's house, midnight Thecoolguy81: Uh, okay. Finally I'm out of Shorepoint City and at the house. C. Dave over the crazy announcement system: This is the real Crazy Dave... GET IN THE HOUSE!!!!! Thecoolguy81: Opens door, runs through, slams door behind himself. Crazy Dave (from the living room): What happened? Thecoolguy81: Give me a lawsuit... NOW!!!!! Crazy Dave: Turns off the TV. ''Okay, it's coming! ...If I can find it. ???: ''Knocks on the door. ''Hello? Can someone let us in?! There's zombies on our tail!!!!! Thecoolguy81: Okay, this could be a trap... Crazy Dave, I'll handle this. '''The living room.' Crazy Dave: FOUND IT! Thecoolguy81 (from the foyer): Oh allright, I'm coming. Uh, take these guns, would you? I'll be right back. Throws a Plasmic Disruptor and Pea Cannon through the window. ''...hmmmm... no gunfire. ???: Uh... ''Fires at the zombies. Thecoolguy81: Okay, now we know they aren't zombies. The foyer, and nobody's there this time... except the ZOMBIES. Giga-Football Zombie (aka the All-Star): Destroys the door locks with an ultra tackle from Garden Warfare. Imps: Want brainz!! They roll inside on their bombs. Zomboss (without his zombot): Now, get me some tacos! Nice job with the guns, by the way. Bring them to the lab--I'm deconstructing them for analysis after this. The living room again. Thecoolguy81: There. One million dollars after we catch the idiot zombie. Cherry Bomb: Powie!!! Thecoolguy81: Uh-oh. The Imps: They explode the door. What else? Thecoolguy81: AH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!! Fires dual pea cannons. Zomboss Estate (130 Shorepoint Parkway), 12:30 PM. Zomboss: Deconstruction of this thing will be hard. Grabs a chef's knife and dices the Pea Cannon. ''On second thought, that wasn't hard at all! ''He does the same thing to the Plasmic Disruptor. Ladder Zombie (without his ladder): What about the zombie goo? Zomboss: It's dead, remember? Ladder Zombie: He gets his ladder out. ''How about we steal the plant goo? Zomboss: Well that's dead too, but... If it did really get struck by a radioactive meteor... (searches this website for the Plant Goo fanfic) Yep, that happened, so it's worth a shot! 'To be continued...''' Next episode: Exemption 2: The Great Plant Goo Heist